owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Krul Tepes
Is krul a pure-blooded vampire. (Scheherazade) Do you mean a "true vampire"? If so, the answer is yes because she has stopped aging, which means she drinks human blood. Do you mean like she had a mother and father who were vampires or something? Since a vampire's biology stops when they become a true vampire, it makes sense that it would be impossible for them to reproduce through sexual intercourse. Additionally, both Krul and Lest would be able to grow into adult forms if vampires bred that way. Given that, all of the vampires in this series would have originally been human except for the first one. ResidentialPsycho (talk) 23:28, November 2, 2015 (UTC) I'd edit this myself but the page is locked. The romaji of ツェペシ is tsepeshi and not tsUepeshi. 22:50, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Got it. Her page is locked because people kept writing inappropriate sexual things.ResidentialPsycho (talk) 02:23, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Um I have a question can we please chang Krul's manga photo I think the one I have is alot better than the one we origanaly have.RainbowLuna04 (talk) 09:37, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. You don't have to ask permission.ResidentialPsycho (talk) 16:28, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Vampires I read the part about Vampires not having any desires or emotions, but is that really true? There are several instances where they do show soem form of interest, like Krul's relations to the Seraphs, Freid's interest in Mika or Crowley's nervousness when facing off against a berserk Yu for the first time. Could someone explain how far this 'lack of desires' goes? Also, can they gain desires of their own? This is based off how its said that they eventually see humans as livestock, which implies that they can change. 18:09, December 22, 2017 (UTC)Hunter Their emotions fade after they become vampires until they are left with nothing but desire for blood. However, there are exceptions to the rule, and Ferid's actions in the vampire light novels detail how he turned Crowley into a vampire. Mika has also mentioned it in the manga when Makoto asked him about his changes. It appears they continue to have strong feelings about the people they knew when they were human. Mika commented that his feelings toward Yu haven't changed at all, even though he can't feel connected to people he met after becoming a vampire. In Crowley's case, Ferid became his friend and then made him hate his guts in order to forge a bond between them. He probably treated Mika that way for the same reason. Krul has spent the past 1,000 years searching for her brother, and she definitely still cares about him. Even though Asura can't remember her, he even reacted to her, despite being a demon for so long. Since "family" is a major theme in this series, it looks like familial bonds remain regardless of whether your family is still human or something else. You can get a lot of insight from Crowley and Ferid's perspectives if you read the vampire light novels.ResidentialPsycho (talk) 00:20, January 1, 2018 (UTC)